Splitting Diamonds
by BadTrioFriendship128
Summary: Artemis Malfoy had everything you could wish for; respect, money and even a newborn son, Abraxas. But it's all ripped away when he accidently time travels from 1926 to 1994. With no way to get back, will he be able to build a future for himself while still keeping himself from getting mixed up in the war? Who will win his favor? Who will change the world first?
1. Chapter 1

Splitting Diamonds

Summary: Artemis Malfoy had everything anyone could wish for; fame, riches, a beautiful wife and a newborn son, Abraxas. But it's all ripped away when he's hurled into the year 1994. With no way to get back, he is a nobody with little to do but put his faith in what he truly believes in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did, there would already be a handful of books dedicated to Tom Riddle's childhood and Hogwarts years.

I'm a complete and total amateur, so it would be appreciated if people pointed out what they thought was wrong with the story so i can fix it right away. I don't want a beta since my updating status might become strange, and I'd rather not have to wait. I try to check it myself, but no one's perfect...

* * *

Artemis Magnus Malfoy had grown up to be an extraordinary man. And that was measured by extremely high standards, too. He often tossed around the idea that if someone were to give awards to most accomplished men in the past century, he would most certainly receive such a thing. And he never doubted that anyone would truly disagree. And who could blame them? He'd achieved everything he ever wanted and needed before he could even get his first wrinkle or white hair… not that you could tell seeing as his hair was such a light blonde that it looked white from a distance. Why, with a twitched of his eye, he practically had half of his department sending him flowers in concern. And Albus Dumbledore was of no greater matter seeing as all he ever did was storm around the world waving his wand like some fool-hardy hero. And people said Dumbledore was a descendant of the great Merlin himself… it just wasn't possible.

In any case, he had lived a charmed life since the day he took his first breath. He grew up in an ancient pureblood, noble family with enough money to last for several lifetimes, and an access to all the knowledge any man could ever wish for. Morgana herself would probably quiver in excitement at the library that the Malfoy family had on display in the Western wing of their mansion. True, the Black family was just as rich and powerful, but they lacked the grace and finesse most Malfoys seemed to just exude. He had, in fact, gotten top scores every year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had been a prefect and Head Boy, became head Governor of Law and Order at the Ministry barely two years after graduating (youngest ever), married the woman of his dreams, and now… was the proud father of a one year old bouncing baby boy, Abraxas Maximus Malfoy. Yes, at barely twenty seven, Artemis lived like a king. Truly the Malfoy family was at its peak. It was only a matter of time before he became just as famous and well known as the greatest wizards to ever walk the earth; and he had decades and decades to achieve it, too.

Artemis shook his head out of his dream clouds and stared down at the book he was reading. Glancing at his wife, Shea (nee Nott), as she slept peacefully, Artemis softly stroked her hair while holding the book in his other hand. Cracking his neck, the young man tried to recall what exactly is wife had been saying when Violetta Bulstrode had come in earlier for tea and mentioned some scandal or another about a family called Gaunt… absolutely ridiculous. That family was nothing but trouble and headaches nowadays… The small candle light flickered before snuffing out all of the sudden. Huffing in annoyance, Artemis carefully detached himself from Shea's side and ambled over to a drawer full of candles. As he was reaching for a candle, he felt as if someone was watching him; the hairs on the back of his head standing on end. Glancing over at his wife, he noticed that her eyes were still firmly shut. Turning around slowly, he did in fact notice that Abraxas was wide awake and staring at him expectantly. Putting down the candle, he soundlessly drifted to the edge of the ornamental crib his little prince was situated in and picked him up. Planting a soft kiss upon the mini Malfoy's head, Artemis softly cooed at his pride and joy.

"Such a demanding boy you are, Abraxas. But father loves you nonetheless."

Throwing on a long emerald robe, he walked out of the room with his son in hand. The tuft of light blonde hair atop of the boy's head tickled Artemis' chin as he held the boy in a steady grip. The little boy giggled in delight as Artemis took out his wand and sent small wisps of colorful lights dancing around his head in a halo like fashion. His chubby little hands reached out to touch the magic lights but he only succeeded in twisting his hands in Artemis' long hair.

"Come on, my little prince, your father needs some food in his stomach. Preferably that left over cake from your first birthday party last week…"

If only he had known that that night would be one of the last times he would ever see his little baby and wife...

* * *

Artemis fingered the Malfoy crest that proudly hung around his neck as he dismissed yet another criminal to eleven years in Azkaban. He was the picture of excellence and order as he sat gracefully in a large chair; wearing shiny black shoes, black pants, a silver and green vest with a white shirt underneath, and an elegant emerald green robe on top. Artemis briefly wondered how narcissistic it was that he wore his family crest (and old house Slytherin) colors most of the time. So he liked people knowing who exactly he was… that wasn't a crime.

Sighing as his mind wandered back to the previous criminal, Artemis wondered what that man had been thinking. Why anyone would want to make muggle hunting a sport was beyond him. Don't get him wrong, he detested muggles just as much as the next pureblood, but he'd rather not be associated with them at all; whether it was because of approval or disapproval. He was simply neutral or indifferent majority of the time. Though he _had_ put his signature down when a bill came out demanding that the Fabourg Saint Germain in France be reclaimed as Wizarding property seeing as it was built over a cavern with private wizarding bank vaults already. Pursing his lips in displeasure at having let his mind wander on the job, his sharp blue eyes stared down at a haggard looking man walking into the room between two guards. He had shackles around his ankles and wrists, and wore a strange style of clothing. Brows knitting together in interest, Artemis leaned forward in his chair with an odd glint in his eyes… he always did love a challenge. Snatching the bag of items they had confiscated from the man, Artemis started to riffle through them curiously.

Not lifting his eyes off the chained man in front of him, Artemis started to speak.

"So why Mr.….?"

"Diggory. Chamberlin Diggory."

"Mhhmh. Mr. Diggory. So do you know why you are here?"

Picking up a gold necklace with an hour glass in the middle from inside the knapsack, Artemis hardly had any time to think before the 'Aurors' holding Diggory whipped out their wands and fired a spell at him. Feeling the last part of the spell singe the corner of his outer robes, he dropped the gold necklace and jumped out of the way. Artemis quickly whipped out his wand. From the corner of his eye, he caught them barricading the door; their bodies morphing right before his eyes.

"Polyjuice Potion…" he murmured while watching Diggory easily slip off the shackles and flipped his wand into his right hand. Firing a spell at the mirror above him, it reflected off the glass, and sped towards the three mysterious men. Artemis frowned as the spell barely missed one of them.

"Malfoy! Come out, come out where ever you are! We swear we won't hurt you! Then again, we haven't really been honest people since the war started…"

Abraxas frowned in wonder. That couldn't be quite right… There wasn't exactly a major wizarding war going on and the muggle world war ended a few years back. Thinking for a moment, Artemis silently mused that there _had_ been rumors of some man by the name of Grindelwald going around and spreading all kinds of anti-muggle propaganda. Artemis would know seeing as he expected a visit from the ambition man one of these days… being pureblood and all.

"I have no idea what exactly you lunatics are raving about, but , if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you want from me?"

"Well I don't very much like that idea. But seeing as we've barricaded this room, there's no way that anyone could hear what's going on in here, and it's three against one… why not?"

Before Artemis could say anything else, he rolled away as ropes sprung from the ground at his feet; trying to catch him off guard. Firing spells, jumping through furniture, plus avoiding ropes and other attacks… now that was a challenge. His cheeks were slightly flushed red from practically running full circles around the room! He was a bit ashamed to say that despite being unusually fit for a man with a desk job, he could still feel the effects of the cake around his rib cage.

He peaked from behind a flipped over mahogany desk and looked at the three men trying to fend off the ravens he had transfigured from a couple of vases lying around the room… To think just a few years ago he'd thought that such an art was completely useless. Artemis would have definitely resorted to dark magic by now if it wasn't for the fact that his department (also the only department in the entire ministry) was warded against it. Seeing as this was the Office of Law and Order, most criminals walked these halls before they were shipped off to who knows where. Some 'saint' ministry worker (probably a Longbottom) had most likely recommended it… he hoped that he or she would burn in hell for such a suggestion.

Feeling a rope wrap around his wrist, the Malfoy tried to jerk away but it was in vain as more ropes strung around his torso and legs; successfully dragging him out into the open. He was effectively hauled up onto a chair where all three of his injured adversaries gave him a nasty glare. Artemis grimaced as he watched his wand fall from his hand and rolled over to the left. At least they didn't have it on hand… they'd mostly likely snap it in half as an extra precaution.

"I'm wrapped in ropes, and my wand isn't on me… Satisfied you barbaric buffoons?"

He clenched his teeth together as a hand came around and slapped him hard across the face. Diggory hovered over him before grabbing a handful of his hair.

"Very. See, it took us quite a lot of energy and time, but we've finally got you. Mhmh we came from the future… 1975 to be exact. Hard to believe isn't it? Yes, the odds were completely against us. No one would believe us and almost sent us to Saint Mungo's for 'help'. But we're not here to explain hour's worth of information to you when you really don't need to know."

"Disgusting filth. Rot in hell." Artemis spit out angrily as Diggory gave another harsh tug to his hair.

"Ohhh! Grandpapa Malfoy has got a mouth! Just shows how foul all Malfoys are deep inside. This world would be better off without you lot. It's not very complicated, but in short, we just needed to kill you so that Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy will never be born."

Artemis bit his tongue to keep himself quiet at that comment. They really didn't need to know that they were twenty one months and one week too late on that count. He didn't know exactly how time travel worked, whether the past could truly be changed etc. etc. but he hoped in the end that they would not discover his son safely at home. A desperate feeling welled up inside of him as he started to realize that this may very well be the last few moments of his life. He would never see his wife sleeping peacefully at his side again, or his son learning how to walk and talk. And himself! He'd never become anything more than 'that-bright-young-man-that-was-killed-by-a-bunch-of-renegade-loonies'… his legacy completely disappearing like some weak, withering daisy. He bitterly ignored the men in front of him as they discussed how exactly they were going to go about killing him.

"This is absolute sixes and sevens…" Artemis murmured under his breath. But it had to be true. It all fit together in an intricate sort of way. The clothes, the way they knew his son's name but not knowing that he was alive, and the odd items that had been in the bag. Not to mention, a handful of the spells they cast he had never heard of, and unless someone ripped out ten pages from his Defense Against the Dark Arts book then there was only one conclusion. And, there had been attempts at time travel so it was no surprise that decades later they would finally discover how. No, this wasn't a joke. He was too much of a scholar for anyone to think that he could brush this off as some prank and let whoever planned this go with a firm warning. He was a reasonable man, not a saint.

His nose crinkled in distaste at the smell coming from the one called Diggory. Obviously he hadn't showered in a week or two because Diggory, along with his nameless companions, smelled like muggle London when the pipes burst during the Blitz.

"This is ridiculous…" Summoning up all of his strength, Artemis tried to rip his way out of the ropes by just pure strength. He grimaced as he felt the rope rub harshly against his skin while he continued to push and pull. Sighing under his breath, Artemis tried to do wandless magic. Concentrating all his might on the ropes, he started to feel them heat up against his skin. Yelling in shock at how hot they started to become, Artemis drew the attention of the three other men, who seemed to have forgotten that he was still in the room.

"Hey, you! Stop what you're doing!"

The Malfoy glared icily at the three men but panicked when the one on the right drew his wand. Sliding out of the chair, Artemis rolled across the floor and watched in slow motion as three things happened at once. One, the three men started to rush to him as the chair he had previously been sitting in burst into flames. Two, the barrier disintegrated as many of his colleagues, and his wife with his wailing son in hand stormed in; faces plastered with horror. And three, the strange sound of glass and metal bending and crunching as he rolled over something very small and circular while grabbing onto his wand. In barely a few seconds, the images before him melted away. He sat their motionless on the floor as he watched decades before him speed past him in a matter of seconds; not being able to see blurs of color and unidentifiable forms of people.

Like day becoming night, Artemis blinked his eyes slowly and watched dizzily as the world readjusted itself. The room looked completely different then from a few seconds ago. It was deathly quiet and dark, and for the first time since he was a little boy, Artemis truly felt small. He was almost scared. Getting off from the sparkling black marble floor, Artemis absentmindedly fixed his robes and appearance with several flicks and waves of his wand. Hearing the tinkling sound of glass and sand, Artemis looked down to see the golden hourglass necklace twisted awkwardly and the middle broken. Levitating all of the pieces and shards into a small black leather pouch, he stuffed it into one of his pockets and walked out the door slowly.

The hallways were completely empty, but Artemis could hear the sound of quills, stamps and voices drifting from several of the rooms. He walked slowly down the long corridors in a complete daze. It felt so still and quiet that he could vaguely hear the almost inaudible ticking of his pocket watch in his right breast pocket. Was this the future or the past? How far had he gone? Would he ever be able to get back? A small part of him knew that magic this strong just couldn't be reversed. And while it wasn't necessarily dark magic, it was most definitely strong.

It wasn't until he reached the main entrance hall did he look up at the large clock that always hung above the floo powder hall. But instead of a huge clock face, he watched numbers slowly rotating and spinning into their proper place. That in itself told him he hadn't gone back but forward in time. His eyes locked on the date, and the breath was knocked out of him. 12/20/94. Back home it had been 9/4/1926. That was about a sixty to seventy year difference… and well beyond when those three men had come from. 1970 was it? Ignoring the odd stares he was getting from some of the late night workers leaving, Artemis simply sat down on the edge of the golden fountain that had not been there in 1926. What was he supposed to do know? Time travel was simply too absurd to explain to just anyone, and most of the people he knew were most likely dead or completely senile with old age.

"Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing here so late?" An anonymous voice bit out.

Turning his head slowly, he eyes locked on a middle aged man with red hair and wearing a brown suit. The man seemed to be caught off guard as Artemis turned completely to face him. The young blonde man looked completely lost and miserable like the world had been ripped from under him. It was a look that he had seen on many people, but not in many years.

"Oh um… I'm sorry. I-I… you just look like someone I know from the back. You look like a Malfoy, you see…"

"Well I should hope so. I am a Malfoy, after all. Artemis Malfoy to be exact. A pleasure to meet you Mr.…?" Despite his outside appearance, Artemis' broken voice betrayed him.

"Ah. And I am Arthur Weasley. I afraid I've never seen you before."

Strangely, Arthur seemed to grow considerably more nervous as he stared back him. And it wasn't the type of nervous that Artemis enjoyed. He liked feeling superior and making people nervous because he was strict at work, but this was almost like fear and a bit of dislike. Not directed completely to him, but perhaps to the family name. Why, in his time, Malfoys were respected and well liked. What could have possibly happened in seven decades to could make his own surname coax such a reaction from this man?

"Mhmh… you see I've gotten myself into quite a strange predicament. I doubt I will be kindly welcomed at my own home right now. I would hate to impose on my family like that."

"Nonsense. Lucius seems to always be prepared for a guest!" Arthur argued back but it had considerably less bite to it. Though it almost sounded like the red head was insinuating something shady going on in the Malfoy family. Artemis frowned at this.

"All the same… I'm not quite sure he would be pleased to see me. But I should really find a place to stay. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley."

Perhaps it was his foolish Gryffindor spirit coming out to play, and he would most likely regret this later. But something about Artemis Malfoy… well he didn't know. Something inside of Arthur told him that this Malfoy was different; if only just slightly.

"Well if you would like, you can stay with my family. No one should be alone for the holidays. All of our kids are staying at school over the break because of a Yule Ball so it's quite empty this year at home."

Despite saying it out loud, Arthur was ninety nine percent sure that the Malfoy would refuse in disgust and stalk off angrily. A small part of him did admit that he just wanted to say it so that he could find another reason to hate the Malfoys, but those thoughts were squashed when his sapphire blue eyes locked with Artemis' stormy blue ones.

"It would be a pleasure and an honor Mr. Weasley."

"You can just call me Arthur." He said with a blush while scratching the back of his head.

Tipping his head with agreement, Artemis slowly followed Arthur. Artemis was very surprised with himself. Really it wouldn't have been hard to just find a hotel room, but he just had to actually say yes. It was the polite thing to do. And sometimes being polite meant sacrificing you own wants… it was just the socially proper thing to do. And it had been somewhat of a Malfoy rule for quite a long time. Taking one more glance at the clock, he smiled as it struck 12 o clock. In this time, he was a nobody. No one to respect or fear or love. Perhaps it was also time to learn a little about the people outside of his usual circle… if only for a little while.

* * *

Right well I hope you enjoyed so far... to be completely truthful I have no idea where this plot it leading me, but I promise to update and write in a reasonable way. Send me a PM if you have suggestions etc etc!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I try to make the chapters the same length, but in the end this one was a bit longer. And the funny thing is that I intended to write in the gala scene, but it would have made the chapter waayy too long. You'll know what I'm talking about once you read on…

* * *

Artemis easily apparated alongside Arthur to his home, but he hadn't expected what he saw. He'd forgotten that it was December, and the ground was completely covered in snow. His breath came out in big white puffs as he started to shiver. Casting a quick warming charm, he tried to ignore the snow that was getting into his shoes and making his socks wet. The house was… not what he had imagined. He knew the last name Weasley well, and from what he could remember, Faeron Weasley had quite a bit of money stashed away. In fact, there was talk that his new born son, Septimus, had burnt their kitchen to the floor with accidental magic, and the Weasleys were hardly worried about the damage cost.

"It's alright. So I'll be sleeping in an over-sized dog house. Be polite, be grateful." Artemis muttered under his breath. He tried to stifle back the thought that it was highly possible that everything he was wearing at the moment cost more than the house, but it rose to his mind none the less. After all, just the emerald and diamond Malfoy crest ring was well over nine hundred galleons. (about $10,000) Looking down at the sparkling ring, he modestly slipped it off and placed it in his front pocket. There was no need to make his host feel inferior… he let that sort of attitude stay in his office. All of the lights were off in the house as the Malfoy entered. At least it looked better from the inside… he was ashamed to say that he had been expecting hay beds at this point.

"It's not much, but it's home."

Artemis kindly ignored the blush that rose up on the Weasley's cheeks. Arthur obviously had not expected him to say yes to his offer, but there was no going back now… at least until the morning came again.

"It's fine. Do you mind if I take the couch?"

"Oh! Well you don't have to do that. We have many rooms here and…"

"I could tell… from the numerous floors of your home." Artemis groaned at how condescending he sounded, and tried his best to cover it up. "It's rather silly, but I have an odd habit of going to sleep by fireplaces."

Arthur smiled at him and nodded his head warmly; the very personalized comment seemingly covering up for his past faux pas. For a moment, as the room was once again engulfed by silence, it looked like the elder Weasley meant to say something else but only shook his head.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, no I think I'll be fine. Thank you for your kindness."

Arthur hesitantly nodded before retreating to his room. Artemis watched him go and stood completely still until he heard the soft whoosh and click of a door. He let a frown fall on to his face. Why hadn't just gone home? Or tried to explain his problems to this Lucius person who was most likely his grandson? Well it was because that just wasn't how it was done. Confronting a Malfoy in such matters meant going to the paper and publishing such an 'extraordinary' event. He refused to be published on the front page as the confused time traveler or the long lost family member who needed refuge… it made him look weak and smeared his image like ink on clean parchment. He had to come out with a bang. How, well he had no idea. And at the moment, he was too mentally and physically taxed to even start a mock up plan.

Taking off his long green robes, he wondered over to a small bookcase situated by an old Prewett grandfather clock. The books were either second hand or passed down by families, but at least the spine and bindings weren't falling off. Taking a book from the shelf called Magical Gardens, Artemis shrugged his shoulders at the random topic of reading and sat down by the fire. Flipping the book open, he noticed that it had been written just about five years ago. Despite how tired he was, he felt bubbles of excitement explode within him. How much had the world changed? Would simply reading a book about something as ordinary as gardening give him access to hundreds of spells he would never have been able to experience back in his time?

For a moment, his hand hovered in the air while he read the book before it settled back down on to the chair again. He'd almost forgotten that Shea and Abraxas were no longer here. But his mind seemed to wonder less and less to his son and wife in the past as his curiosity grew. Had his son accomplished what he never had the chance to do? What about Lucius? And was he a great grandfather yet?

"What a bizarre thought. Me, a great grandfather at the age of twenty-seven…"

It wasn't until three hours later did he fall asleep on the chair by the dying fire; a finished gardening book resting on his lap.

* * *

Waking up to shrieks was not an uncommon thing for Artemis. Since Abraxas had been born, the young lad had been a real wailer. The little boy definitely loved to voice his complaints in the middle of the night. But he wasn't used to frightened shrieks of woman so early in the morning. Eyes shooting open in surprise, Artemis watched as a red haired woman stared at him wide eyed in surprise with a wand drawn and pointed at his seated form. She was holding her chest as she breathed heavily from the shock. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he only stared back at her silently while a set of footsteps thundered down the hallway and into the living room.

"Molly! What's wrong! I heard a… oh. Oh! Honey, I'd like you to meet Artemis. Found him at the ministry late in the night, and he needed lodgings."

This woman, Molly, looked extremely upset that there was someone in her house without her knowing, and that Arthur hadn't bothered to ask or tell her before bringing him. But with a straightening of her back and smile on her face, she soon let out a strong aura of welcome. Artemis was quite impressed to say the least.

"Oh you must forgive me Artemis, dear. You gave me a right scare. For a moment you almost looked like someone I know. But you're much too young. My name is Molly Weasley."

Getting up from the chair, Artemis set down the book on his lap, strode over to Molly and kissed the top of her hand delicately with a small smile.

"Charmed. And I am Artemis Malfoy. I'm sorry to have intruded in your lovely home so unexpectedly."

"Malfoy?" Molly breathed nervously. "I don't remember Lucius ever having any other living male relatives under the Malfoy name... well except for his son."

Mind whirling with a well spun lie, Artemis gave a stunning smile. "Mhhh. That is not surprising. Several decades ago, Artemis Maximus Malfoy the first had a brother that was raised outside of England. I was named after him. Artemis Malfoy II. We lived in France seeing as there was tension between the family on who was to inherit what. It seems as I am the last of the second branch. Though I'm not entirely sure that Lucius Malfoy is aware of it."

Artemis let the subject go at that. They didn't need to know that 'it' was referring to his existence, and not the fact that the other extended family had died.

He unconsciously touched the Malfoy crest medallion; still safely hanging from his neck, which drew the attention of both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, of course. Will you be staying for breakfast?"

"No, no. But thank you. I must be off. There is much to be done, and Malfoys always have much to do."

With that, he gave both the frozen wizards a polite bow and turned around to leave the house. Stopping mid-step, Artemis twisted slowly on his heels so that he was facing the two red heads again and looked both of them straight in the eye; sending a legitimacy command to not mention him to anyone. It was much harder than he thought, but their minds were not entirely impermeable to his 'suggestions'.

"I do hope we met again. Have a splendid day."

Not really hearing their farewells, Artemis walked out the front door. The air was much chillier than he remembered (partly because he had been numb and in major shock last night), and his thin silk robes did nothing to ward off the cold. Once again, he set up another warming charm while he walked a little farther away from the house before apparating. With a snap, he was gone. And for the next several months, he worked harder than he ever did in his life.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy! Sir! We've got another letter from the Indian Ministry of Magic. They want to speak to us about the man we sent to prison last night."

Artemis wheeled his chair around to face his young assistant. He'd been working for the New Zealand Ministry of Magic for about seven months now, and while he would have liked to climb the ladder of success to the top, Artemis didn't need publicity swarming all over him…not just yet at least. He'd already transferred his money, which had been locked away in his private vault untouched since he'd disappeared, to another vault in New Zealand. In truth, he would have much rather worked in France, but Britain and France were huge on delegators coming and going in each other's countries, and he would have had to travel to the British Ministry more than he found comfortable. He'd already paid a man to get him IDs, birth certificates, and constructed family photo albums. The man was a genius and it was somewhat a shame that Artemis had to promptly obliviate him and send him to prison for selling fake identification papers.

Shaking his head at the obvious irony, Artemis took off his reading glasses and looked up at his overworked assistant, Ebry.

"Tell them I've already sent the documents to high council and if they have any more inquiries, they best place it with Jenison."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Also Jenison called in earlier. He was wondering if you would like to join him for tea this afternoon. If you must know sir, I think he wants you to go to the summer gala."

Artemis' eyebrows rose in interest before noticing the excited flush on his assistant's face.

"Tell him that I most certainly will meet with him. Is that all Ebry?"

The young man nodded his head before picking up a stack of books Artemis had placed out for him to take back to the library. "Oh and Ebry? If I do happen to go, I expect you to be well prepared when I take you."

"Y-yes sir! Thank you! I won't disappoint you, Mr. Malfoy."

Shaking his head at how clumsy Ebry presented himself quite a bit of the time, Artemis turned back to what he was doing. He was currently reading an article on The-Boy-Who-Lived and his supposed allegations that a dark lord had returned. In the past several months, he had read many articles, newspapers and doctrines, so he was very much up to date with what had transpired the past century, but he had no desire to actually get involved. He had planned to say no to Grindelwald when confronted on his participation in the radical revolution, and he also planned to say no to Voldemort as well… if the accusations were actually true of course. At the moment, he had better things to do than get pulled into radical movements unless he was the one leading it. No, he was confident that his presence here in this time was firmly secured, so all he had to do now was make his way back home. Tapping his quill in a rhythmic motion, Artemis smirked at how the words shifted to 'Lies' instead of 'Lived' at the end. His eyes shifted down to the name, Rita Skeeter, below the article.

"Interesting. I'd like to meet this Ms. Skeeter. Now what was Ebry saying about a Gala?"

A few hours later, he was warmly greeted by Hamel Jenison who was head of Law Enforcement in New Zealand. He was a portly man who held his position a little too lightly in Artemis' opinion. He grimaced to himself as he remembered the first time he had seen Jenison. The middle aged man had been in quite a sensual tangle with his secretary and hadn't even heard nor seen the Malfoy crack open the door. Artemis was absolutely appalled, disgusted and embarrassed at what he had witnessed. Why, in his time, women hardly even showed their knees. To see another woman in just her knickers other than his wife… was definitely a new experience. The young Malfoy hadn't mentioned to Jenison of the encounter either. Artemis knew that Jenison didn't know that he'd seen him in a very scandalous and compromising position, and Artemis planned to keep it that way… unless he needed a little blackmail to get what he wanted when he needed it.

"Ah! Artemis, my boy! How are you? Work going swimmingly?"

Artemis resisted the urge to flinch away when Jenison patted him on the back. Who knows where those hands had been… completely improper.

"Successful, thank you Mr. Jenison. I was wondering if you had received that letter from the M.O.M. from India this afternoon."

"Yes, yes! It's sitting on my desk right now. But this is not the time for that. Please sit! There is something I'd like to talk to you about!"

Sitting down in a chair across from Jenison, Artemis reluctantly excepted the cup of tea that he was offered. He was sure to hold the cup in his right hand which held the Malfoy crest ring. It always seemed to intimidate people.

"How is your wife? I heard that she recently got into an accident with a infestation of Chizpurfle."

"Oh. She's fine. Tried to eat threw her wand, they did. But she was talented enough to ward them off. Though she did get stung a bit."

"I'm glad she's fine. Ebry, my assistant, caught several trying to eat through cauldrons on the fourth floor, but he called it in to the Department."

"Yes, he's a very responsible boy. I knew his parents back in school. Good people, too. And what about you, Artemis! You've done so well these past few months; which is why I wanted to show you off at the gala next week. I know it's a bit sudden, but you'll meet some of the most influential people in Western Europe and I'm absolutely sure you'll run into your family there, too. The Malfoys come every year!"

Artemis almost choked on his tea at the last part. He had suspected that his grandson would be there, but he had dearly hoped otherwise. Shrugging his shoulders lightly, he added another lump of sugar to his drink.

"I would be delighted to join you. I hope you don't mind me bringing Ebry with me?"

"Oh no! Of course not! Please, bring along the missus as well, too!"

Artemis laughed lightly at Jenison before shaking his head. "Actually, sir, I'm sorry to say that there is no missus… well at least not yet."

Jenison flushed in embarrassment at his mistake before pointing at his left hand which was placed idly on the arm rest of the plush chair.

"But what of the ring?"

Artemis glanced down at his hand, and finally noticed his wedding ring winking back at him mockingly. He'd forgotten that he'd still had it on. Artemis wore it so much, he hardly ever remembered that it was even there.

"It belonged to my great grandfather's brother, Artemis Maximus Malfoy I. It was his wedding ring. I'm sure you heard of him?"

Jenison nodded his head sagely. "Yes, I heard the stories when I used to work at the British Ministry. Poor, poor boy. Everyone said that he was meant for great things. Some even said that he'd make it on to a chocolate frog card."

Artemis slightly wrinkled his nose at the comment. He didn't want to be remembered as an unfortunate accident. It wasn't fair! He felt a wave of bitterness come over him, as he thought about it even more.

"Are you alright, lad?"

"Of course, sir. Just thinking. There is still much to do."

"Well of course! You _are_ a Malfoy!"

How right he was…

* * *

Artemis had left New Zealand two days later to go to Britain. It was important that he set up his grand entrance far before anyone actually saw him. And that started with Rita Skeeter. She seemed to be a very popular writer, and Artemis could easily tell why. She just had a natural talent of writing down exactly what made the public drop jaws or give cheers. He himself had read many of her articles which showed Skeeter's huge involvement in the support or slander of more than half the politicians and celebrities in Britain, and many events such as the World Cup and the recent Junior Triwizard Tournament. It was an unbelievably good idea to have this woman on his side. In fact, Artemis was one hundred percent sure that this was the type of person who could win him good graces with a lot of people.

The day Artemis walked into Rita's office, he spared no expense on the newest clothes. Of course he wore his rings and medallion, but it would have looked bad if he were not 'immersed' in the modern fashion and style. Image was everything, even if it was only skin deep. It was something that many politicians lacked now a days. Image didn't come from just what you said or what you did. It was so much more!

Walking into the Daily Profit building, he felt pride well up in him as everyone turned to stare. He just loved it! It was exhilarating to see the envy, admiration and sometimes lust pouring into their gazes. For a moment he remembered a boy back at school once accusing him of being a camera whore. In this time period, that sort of comment wasn't as severe as it was back then, and he took great offensive to the accusation. But now that he had grown, he shamelessly admitted that it was true. He loved attention and he always had. Partly because there was so much to show and so much to share that he was proud of.

His shoes softly tapped on the polished wood floor as he made his way farther in to building. Looking at a lovely lady sitting at a nearby desk, he cleared his throat and gave her a smile as beautiful as a diamond.

"Excuse me Miss? Do you know where I can find Rita Skeeter?"

The woman looked up in surprise before her jaw dropped. For a moment she thought she was having another one of her daydreams where one of the princes from her childhood books came to save her from such a boring and mundane life. Artemis watched smugly as her mouth clicked shut and she gave him a saccharine smile along with fluttering eyelashes. Clicking his tongue quietly, Artemis thought 'harlot' as he peered down at her before remembering that these kind of interactions were more common than in the 1920's.

"Oh yes. She's in last room down B hall. Though I caution you, she's in a bit of a rotten mood. Rumor has it that her recent article on Harry Potter sparked some old blackmail material. Are you sure I can't help you with whatever you need?"

Artemis looked at her up and down before inclining his head. "I'm sorry to say that you cannot. I hope you have a very lovely day."

Without sparing her another glance, he made his way down the hall and to Rita Skeeter's office. Knocking politely on the door, he waited a moment before she called for him to come in. Closing the door behind him with a wave of his hand, Artemis was delighted to see that Rita Skeeter, despite her well hidden anger and desperation (no one would have seen it if they weren't looking for it) greeted him with a hello that would make most people feel awfully special.

"Good morning Ms. Skeeter. It's very kind of you to let me meet you what with your busy schedule. I've read many of your articles and greatly enjoyed the way you've written your art."

"Thank you! That's very kind of you. Um, I'm afraid you assistant never gave me your name."

"Artemis Malfoy II."

Rita's eyes bulged as she looked at him. Recognition crossed her face as her eyes darted from the top of his blonde head, down to his shiny black shoes and then rested on his necklace.

"It's an absolute pleasure. I admit, I've never had the satisfaction of meeting nor writing an article on a Malfoy before. They have a private reporter to take care of all that."

"I'm sure they do, but I've not really met my extended family quite yet, and my background right now is rather delicate. I'll cut straight to the chase, Ms. Skeeter. I need you to win me the favor of as many people as quickly as possible."

"And why should I do that for you Mr. Malfoy? Surely you know that money doesn't completely fill the belly of a writer."

"Right you are. I very well do know that. And I offer you three things. My first proposition comes with the package. You would become my private publisher, and therefore a constant flow of payment. In doing that, you'll have to work with me rather closely. The second benefits you more than me. I've heard you're having some trouble with blackmail. I can help you there. Money nowadays buys more than just items in a store, and I believe myself a very persuasive man when I want to be. The last one is something you'll be most interested in."

Rita Skeeter, at this point, was at the edge of her chair in anticipation. Eyes sparkling with excitement as she held her green feathered quill tightly in her hand, Skeeter could barely speak for him to continue. "Go on."

Artemis grinned to himself at how nicely this was all unfolding. "Well you see, I can not only offer you probably the greatest article you will ever write, but I promise that it won't be the last. This working relationship may even boost your way all the way to chief reporter in less than a year."

"This all seems too good to be true. How much are you getting out of this?"

"Ah, my dear. I've come to a realization. One that writers thrive on, and the public seem to not realize. It's that not everyone speaks politics or law, and the easiest and simplest ways to win the public's hearts are through pictures and words. I've seen what you've written of Mr. Potter. Just as I walked down the hall I heard a group of men sneering at the thought of him when mere months ago, young Harry's every move was cooed and awed at. It's as simple as that. If I'm seen with a dog on the street than I must love them. If there is an article written about a donation I make to a Quidditch team, I must care about the public's entertainment. If a shake the hand of a muggleborn and they catch it on camera, I must be an anti-blood status liberal. So do we have an understanding, Ms. Skeeter?"

"Yes! Yes, it would be an honor! And please call me Rita from now on!"

"Alright Rita. But before we can tie all the loose ends together, I need you to make an unbreakable vow."

Rita stood up. "An unbreakable vow! What exactly are you getting at?"

Artemis waved his wand to make a sound barrier as he stood up close to his fellow blonde. "Believe me, it's well worth the sacrifice. You'll want to hear this story… even if you'll never get to write it."

* * *

Surprising right? I just thought that it would be interesting that the first person Artemis tells is probably the last person anyone would WANT to tell. I think it puts a nice twist to the story... I'll update again in two or three days!


End file.
